


Christmas in D.C.

by starwalker42



Series: Sortis (orig. on FF.Net) [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friendship/Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwalker42/pseuds/starwalker42
Summary: A tiny Christmas-y fic featuring Christmas shopping, quaint out-of-the-way coffee shops, and a lot of unspoken words
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Sortis (orig. on FF.Net) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Christmas in D.C.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny Christmas snippet originally on Fanfiction.net that I've moved to AO3 for obvious reasons. Happy holidays, I hope you enjoy :) xcH

WASHINGTON D.C. 4th DECEMBER 1999

"You want coffee?"

It's half eleven. There are plenty of little coffee shops just off the high street, and while you're not normally one for mid-morning caffeine, you know that Scully's only got a few more presents to buy and you're not quite ready to leave her company yet.

She looks happily surprised at your proposal. "If you're not in a hurry."

"No. No, I've got all day."

Too eager. Dial it down next time.

She doesn't seem to notice. "Okay, then. Where were you thinking?"

"Your pick."

Scully tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and stops right in the middle of the concourse. "I know somewhere on 14th Street."

"Sure."

xXx

You never have drinks together, not unless there's an occasion or you're waiting for a contact. You go out for lunch sometimes, or even more rarely dinner, but totally veer away from the classic awkward date scenarios. The cinema. Shopping. Going to the park. Evenings at each other's apartments or having a day out or a million other things besides. Going to quaint out-of-the-way coffee shops with wobbly tables and worn leather couches and non-matching mugs.

She orders hot chocolate with cream and you do the same, because three cups of coffee in one morning is a lot, even for you, and your mind goes blank when you see Scully smile at the woman behind the till. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold and there's a fine dusting of snow over her shoulders and hair; combined with that beautiful smile, it's enough to make you almost forget what you're doing.

You want to kiss her bright red ears and warm her tiny hands with yours.

You busy yourself with the money in your wallet instead.


End file.
